


Did You Say Pregnant?

by lazypookagirl



Series: Baby Daddies [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypookagirl/pseuds/lazypookagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is pregnant. <br/>With Jason's baby. <br/>How is he going to tell Jason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to papercut while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwtljkGZJnI

Jason and I stood frozen, staring at the open door to his apartment. There staring in the doorway was Roy. Except he wasn't alone. No, he was holding a baby. A freaking baby.

Roy scratched the back of his head. "Surprise?"

"Who's is that?" Jason asked. 

"Well...erm...mine?" Roy replied.

"What do you mean 'yours'?"

"Um, I might have gotten Cheshire pregnant."

"You did what?!"

And that was the beginning of a wonderful relationship with our little niece, Lian. Roy never even knew he had a baby on the way until Jade showed up and handed him their child. But he loves Lian and I fell in love with her too.

It also made me think more about the result from the pregnancy test. 

It had been a few days since I had done it, and I made sure to get rid of all the evidence. The test and the box were both thrown in the dumpster behind the apartment and not one our trashcans. You can never be too careful. I mean, it's not like I could hide it from Jay forever. I would eventually get a giant belly and that would definitely raise some questions, but right now I had to figure out what I wanted to do. I'm pro-choice. If someone isn't ready to have a baby or honestly would be a shit parent, then its their choice. It's their body so no one else should be able to tell them what to do. But me personally, well I could never kill an innocent child. It's my baby and I could never end its life before it even began. And adoption? It's a great choice for a lot of people, but would I be able to live knowing I have a child out there somewhere? Definitely not.

My thoughts have been going around in circles about what I should do, and now I think I'm going to keep this baby. Was I ready? Hell no. I just couldn't love with killing my baby or sending it away. I would try my hardest to raise this child, but would Jason? Would he stick around? He says he loves me, but a baby? I wasn't sure I could tell him just yet. I know its bad keeping secrets from him, but I don't think I could handle him leaving me. I just needed more time to figure out what I was going to say to him, how I was going to say it to him. And not only that, what about the rest of our family? No one even knows we're dating. How would they handle our relationship and a baby? 

To say I'm stressed is an understatement. I have been freaking out for the past three days. I think Jason has noticed, but so far he hasn't said anything. Honestly, I'm glad he hasn't because I don't know how I would respond. 

"I can't believe Roy fucking Harper is a dad. Like, wow. I had a pregnancy scare a few years ago. Really glad I dodged that bullet," Jason said breaking the silence. "I mean, could you see me with a kid?" He let out a laugh. I forced out my own, but on the inside I was dying.

* * *

A few days later Jason and I had just finished patrol. It had been a rough night. A new sex trafficking group had appeared. Jay and I took it down, but seeing those kids broke my heart. The little omegas were so young and scared. We got them all out safely and taken out the whole gang behind it. When the police were on their way, Jay and I started to take off, but one of the little girls wouldn't let go of Jason's leg. She had been clinging to him all night and now refused to leave his side. The little girl started crying and Jason had a minor freakout. I had to help coax the girl off of him before the police came. Jason ran as soon as he was free, but I stayed with the little girl until the police arrived. 

I met him back at his apartment. He had already gotten out of his suit and was lying on his stomach on the bed. I worked on getting out of my suit so I could join him. 

"That girl was cute," I commented. Jay snorted. 

"Cute maybe, but kids and I don't mix."

"I dunno. She really like you."

"Well I want nothing to do with her or any other kid. Hell, I don't want any kids." And just like that my world came crashing down. 

"W-what?" I asked shakily. 

"I don't want kids, never have." He said and raised himself up into his forearms so he could look at me. "Hey, you feeling okay? You look a little pale." He started to get off the bed, but I shook my head. 

"I'm fine, just tired. And I have an early morning tomorrow. I think I'm going to head home." I quickly pulled on the rest of my normal clothes so I could get out of his apartment.

"You're leaving? I can come to your-"

"No, you stay here. You're already in bed."

"Are you sure? Dick-"

"Yes!" I snapped. He quickly shut his mouth and looked at me with slightly widened eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. A lot is going on with work and patrol. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and walked out of his bedroom. When I walked out of the doorway I could hear a faint 'ya, see you tomorrow' and then I was gone. I quickly got myself out of his apartment and into my own. 

When I made it home I rushed to the toilet so I could empty my stomach. Not only do I throw-up in the morning, but also any time I'm under extreme stress.I jumped into my shower and turned the knob until the water was burning my skin. Should I keep this baby? I can't do it alone, and Jason doesn't even want a kid. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

When I was eight weeks along I decided it would probably be smart to make an appointment. The only person I trusted enough was Leslie. I met with her at her little clinic. She was nice and didn't pry too much. Well not until I was about to leave. After going through all the tests she decided to start off with the worst possible question.

"Who's the father?" I just stared at her. "I just want to make sure I have all the health records so I know what might go on with your baby." 

"Do I really have to say?" I started to fidget on the exam table. My palms were sweating and I just wanted to leave.

"Dick...did someone force themselves on you?" She asked with concern. 

"What? No! Of course not! I just...I dunno..."

"Well then what's the problem? Have you not told them yet?"

"No." 

"Well if the father is still in the picture I suggest you do it soon. You should be starting your next heat. I'm sure they'd notice if it never came." _Shit_. 

"I will soon, I promise." 

"Just be safe, Dick, okay?"

"I will, thanks Leslie." And with that I rushed out as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

"Dick, what is all this?" Jason asked when he saw the dinner table. I had decided to surprise him with dinner. I had a nice tablecloth on his crappy little table. Also on it were some flowers, candles, and food. The lights around his apartment were dimmed, but I kept everything well lighted with candles. I had spent almost all afternoon making food. Some help from Alfred was required, but I made chicken, potatoes, green beans, and for dessert, chocolate cake.  I was so stressed about this night that I hadn't been able to sleep. My nerves were making it unable for me to eat. I just needed to get this over with.

"Surprise?" Jason pulled me into a kiss. When he stepped back there was a huge smile on his face.

"I love it." Jason quickly sat down in a chair and I did the same. Dinner consisted of small talk about work and patrol. Jason actually liked the food, which is great because I can't cook for shit. He was relaxed and smiling the whole time and that made me feel worse. I was still unable to eat more than a few bites, but Jay ate his white plate. I wasn't it the mood for announcing my big secret. But I couldn't back down now. I _am_ going to tell him the news tonight.

I got up after we were done with the food to go and grab a couple slices of the chocolate cake. He inhaled the cake, but I just pushed it around my plate.

"Are you feeling okay?" The sudden question snapped me from my thoughts and I quickly glanced up at Jay.

"Ya I'm fi-"

"No, you obviously aren't. You haven't eaten more than a couple bites of food. You haven't even had one bite of the cake and you _love_ chocolate cake. What's going on with you?" I looked down and stared at my plate. It's now or never.

"Well, um..." I let out a big sigh and looked back up at Jason. Might as well get this over with.

"I'm pregnant." The words were said quietly, but I knew Jason had heard. His face drained of color and his eyes widened. I bit my lip as I waited for his response. 

"Did you say pregnant?" I nodded my head, afraid my voice would fail me. I was on the verge of tears as it was and trying to talk would not be the best idea. "Dick, I..." He let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. 

What seemed like hours passes before he opened his mouth again. "How?" 

I admit, I was still really freaking nervous. My stomach was threatening to push up the little food I had eaten. Yet, I was starting to get pissed. How does he think I got pregnant? Is he really that stupid? He had to of known he never used a condom.

"What do you mean 'how'? I think its pretty obvious how I'm pregnant with how much we fucked during my last heat." Jason clenched his jaw.

"I get that, Dick. But how the hell did you actually get pregnant. Aren't you on birth control?"

"I was. But I hadn't gotten a shot of depo-provera in a while."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me that?!"So he was blaming me now? I stood up so fast my chair tipped back and crashed into the floor. My hands were in fists by my side as I stared down Jason. The death glare didn't effect him at all. He glared right on back.

"It kind of slipped my mind. And anyway we _always_ use condoms. _Always_. Why didn't you use protection?!" I said through gritted teeth. Jason stood up forcing me to have to look up to meet his eyes. 

"This is not my fucking fault!"

"Well it's not mine either! It takes two to tangle, Jay!" Jason was trying hard to reel in his anger. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked back at me.

"You know I don't want kids, Dick. I just..."

"Just what?! It's not like I wanted to get pregnant! I didn't plan for this to happened, but it did! Nothing can change that now!"

"Nothing? I'm pretty sure you could get it taken care of." As soon as the words came tumbling out of his mouth I took a step back in shock. My hands unclenched and I my eyes were wide open. "Dick, I didn't mean that! You know I would never suggest that!" 

"No. You did mean that. You don't want kids. I get that, but saying I should kill our baby? Are you really that low?" I said in a threateningly low voice. Jay looked like he was drowning. He had just dig himself a hole and there was no way for him to get himself out. "How could you fucking suggest that?!"

Jason made his way around the table towards me. He reached out his and, but I jerked back. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!"

So maybe I was acting a little irrational. I should've taken a deep breath. I should've tried to calm down. I should've tried to stop and think about what was going on. But I didn't. I was mad that Jay would suggest killing the baby just because he didn't want to be dad.

"Dick, please-"

"If you don't want to be a dad, fine. I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." As soon as those words came out of mouth I regretted them. I couldn't do it on my own. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I wanted him to stand by side and help me raise our baby. But of course I fucked it up.

Jason took a couple steps back. "Fine. You want me to leave, then I'll leave," he sneered. He quickly got himself out of his apartment and went out into the night.

By the time I got back to my apartment, my emotions were everywhere. Was Jason going to come back? Would he really just leave me and his unborn baby? I understand that he doesn't want kids, but I didn't think he would get so mad. It's not like I planned on getting pregnant. 

I cleaned myself up and made my way to the bed. I got under the covers and just laid their, staring at the ceiling. The tears were starting to dry as my sadness turned to anger.  He just fucking left. How could he do that? 

After a what seemed like ages of me bashing on Jay to myself, I heard the window creak open. I turned my head to see Jason slipping back in. I quickly shut my eyes and tried to act like I was sleeping. The bed shifted as Jay climbed in. He got in under the covers and played down on his back. We both just lied there, not touching, not speaking. 

At some point we must have fallen asleep because I woke up with the sun in my eyes and strong arms wrapped around me. I smile made its way to my lips because Jay came back. That sudden happiness quickly vanished as I felt that familiar queasiness in my stomach. I tried to get out of Jason's grasp, but he just grabbed me tighter.

"Jay, let go! I'm going to puke!" He quickly loosened his death grip and I raced to the bathroom. Jason was hot on my heels. As I puked up what little food was actually in stomach, Jay rubbed my back. When I was finished there was an awkward silence between us. I had my head rested on the toilet seat with my eyes closed and Jason was squatting next to me. My brain was no help with coming up with something to say.

"I love you." The words made my eyes snap open. I lifted up my head and stared at him. Maybe things between us would be okay. He came back. He still loves me. We had a lot to talk about, but we could do this. A slight smile appeared on my face as I opened my mouth to say:

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I didn't realize its been over a month since I last updated. I'll try to update more often now that I have more free time again.  
> Tell me what you think of this first chapter! (and be warned, its about one in the morning and my brain is dead)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to shattered: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qa5Mawz92xU
> 
> This chapter is in Roy's POV for what happened from the end of the fight to going to Dick's appointment.

He wanted me to leave? Fine. I didn't want to deal with this argument anymore. I just needed to shoot someone and let out all this stress that's been building up. 

I thought it would be a nice dinner. I hoped it would lead to us finally doing the dirty. It's been weeks since he's let me touch him and I had no idea why. 

Dick had slowly been growing more and more distant. He didn't want to spend the night at my place. There was always an excuse for why we couldn't hang out together. Did he want to break up with me? Well now I know that's not what he was thinking. 

Maybe if I was more perceptive I would have figured out what the hell was wrong with my boyfriend. But no, I decided to brush off all the huge clues an wait things out. That was the stupidest fucking choice I could have ever made because he's pregnant. 

Fucking pregnant.

With my kid.

And now he's yelling at me. I need to take a breather. I should've taken a breather the second this stupid argument began, but no. I decided to shout right back. And now he wanted me gone. 

"Fine. You want me to leave, then I'll leave." I told him and I made my way out of my apartment. 

I hopped on my motorcycle and raced off through the city. I stopped at a bar and quickly downed a couple shots. I just sat at the bar and kept drowning in my thoughts. 

He knows I didn't really mean what I had said right? Oh god, I hope he didn't think I was being serious. I can't believe I even suggested him getting a, well, that. The mere thought of what I suggested made my stomach turn. I ran a hand down my face. 

Please tell me Dick doesn't hate me for saying that. 

But who am I kidding? If it's tearing me up for staying it it must be fucking destroying him. How long has even known that he was pregnant? How long has he pretended nothing is happening? How long has he had to beat himself up about how to tell me the news? Or what to do with the news himself?

Knowing Dick he's been killing himself by over thinking ever little detail about this. And I've been the shitty boyfriend who didn't even notice he was fucking pregnant.

How could I not notice? I should've. I fucking should've been able to notice my other half was pregnant with a baby. Our baby. It was our baby. I was going to be dad. Or was I? I just left Dick at my apartment to probably tear himself up even more. Would he even want me back?

God, I just keep making shitty choices. I ordered another drink and gulped it down. I slammed the glass on the table and just felt the stress take over. So much for alcohol helping.

I took out my phone and tried to call Roy. Bastard wouldn't even pick up the phone so I had to leave a message. "Asshole. Better have a good reason for not picking up 'cause I have some big ass news. I might have gotten Dick pregnant and I have no fucking idea what to do. Call me back ASAP."

I put my phone back in my packet and ran my hand through my hair. I needed to talk to Roy. He's been through this. He has a kid. If he didn't call back soon I'm going to beat up the next douche I see. And lucky for me it didn't take to long to find one.

"Get away, you perv!" I heard the girl beside me shout. I looked over to see some old creep harassing the girl. She was a tiny little omega and he was buff alpha. He tried to touch her again and she smacked his across the face yet he still didn't get what she was clearly telling him.

The man went to reach for the girl again, but I stood up and grabbed wrist. I smirked. Perfect stress reliever.

"What the fuck?!" The guy exclaimed.

"I think the lady don't you to fuck off." I was staring the other alpha down but out of the corner of my eye I could see other omegas make their way from the dance floor over the girl. 

"Well I don't think what's going on between us is any of your business!"

"Well I made it my business when you decided to keep harassing her." This creeps friends jumped up behind him. Even better. Now I had a couple more guys to beat the shit out of. 

"I suggest you leave us alone before you get yourself hurt," the man warned me. I scoffed.

"I think you should be the one to leave or else you'll end up bleeding on the floor." I turned my attention to the girl. "You should get out of here before things get ugly." She nodded and her and her friends made their way out of the bar.

The creep tried to throw a punch at me but I grabbed his fist and snapped his wrist back. A loud crack sounded throughout the bar.

This only made him angrier. His friends also tried to join in but come on, after taking on actual bad guys, this was nothing. The creep stayed to the back of the fight cradling his hand. What a wimp. I pounded on his three friends. I was able to let out all my stress.

Dick not taking to me. Dick being more distant. Dick and I arguing about him being pregnant. Him being pregnant. The baby. Our baby. Everything. 

It was nice for me but not for the Irene guys. By the time I came back to reality the three guys were black and blue and the bouncers were trying to pull me off of them. Most of the bar people had left or they were standing watching me beat the shit of the assholes. I wasn't done yet though. I don't care how hard the bouncers were holding me, I needed to punch the creep.

I broke away from the bouncers and left then to try to help the three others. Just as I was about to punch the creep in the face, someone gabbed my arm. 

"I swear you better fucking let me go-" 

"Jay, shut the fuck up." My head snapped from looking at the creep to looking at Roy. 

"Roy. Let. Me. Go," I said threateningly. Most spoke wouldn't be able to keep my gaze as I gave them the death glare, but Rot stared right back at me. 

"You've done enough. I think they've learned their lesson. You on the other hand, have not." He let my arm go and I turned to completely face him. The creep quickly ran away. Roy and I were just inches apart still not having broken our eye contact.

"And what lesson am I supposed to have learned?"

"To take responsibility for your fucking actions!" I scoffed.

"How the hell did you even find me?"

"Trust me, it wasn't hard. Now how about we get out of here before the police arrive?" I glared at him, but followed him out anyway. 

We ended up going to Roy's place. It was full of baby stuff. Everywhere there was a ball or a stuffed animal or some type of toy. 

Roy cleared a spot on the couch and we sat down and started to eat take out in an awkward silence. After a few minutes Rot realized that I wasn't going to start the conversation. He let out a big sigh and then turned to look at me.

"So what's going on?" he asked me.

"Well I knocked up Dick," I replied. He frowned.

"Well I know that, but what happened between you two?" I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my hair.

"I wish I knew," I told him with a slight laugh. 

"Care to explain why you beat up a few guys in a bar?"

"It was stress release."

"So things aren't looking good between you and Dick?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No. Things aren't anywhere near to being fucking good between us."

"Start from the beginning?" Roy offered as a way to get me to just let him in on what's going on.

"Dick made me supper and then told me he was pregnant. He yelled at me. I yelled at him. He told me to leave and I fucking left."

"What were you guys even fighting about?" Roy knew about every single one of our fights. He knew that all the arguments were stupid and over absolutely nothing important. It was like we were little teenage girls with how we would spill all of our relationship crap to each other. I bet he was shocked to see that something was important enough for Dick and I to actually argue over.

"I might have suggested an abortion..." I told him in a quiet voice.

"You what?!" Roy's eyes widened and he grabbed both and my shoulders to shake me. "Why the fuck would you say that to Dick?!"

"It was stupid, I know. I didn't even mean it. He was just yelling at me and it just slipped out."

"That's not something that just skips out!" Roy let go of my shoulders and took a deep breath. Looking me right in the eye he said, "you need to fix this. I know you wouldn't mean it, and I'm sure Dick knows that you weren't serious, but that was probably the worse thing to say to someone who is currently carrying your child."

"I know! I know I fucking screwed up! And I don't know how to fix this since I'm sure Dick never wants to see me again."

"I know that's not true. He loves you, Jay. He loves you a lot and I'm sure he's just been under a lot of stress. You suggesting what you did didn't help the situation. And leaving him like you did probably didn't help anything either."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? He practically kicked me out of my own apartment. He wanted me to leave."

"I doubt he really wanted you to leave."

"Well you weren't there."

"No, but I was in a similar situation. I decided to take responsibility for my actions and I stayed by Cheshire's side. You need to take responsibility for fucking Dick and knocking him up. It's your kid too and I doubt Dick wants to do this alone."

"Well how do I fix things? I fucked up so bad that I doubt he'll actually want me back."

"I bet he'll take you back if you apologize. Show him you care. Show him that you love him and your baby...wait. Do you even want this baby?" I let out a loud groan and ran my hands through my hair.

"Yes, no... I don't know. I mean I don't really want a kid, but I can't just leave my child fatherless. I know what that like and it fucking sucks. I couldn't do that to my own kid. And I couldn't just leave Dick." I let out a long sigh. "I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Neither was I but look at me now."

"But that's different. You actually wanted kids, I never wanted kids. I never wanted to bring an innocent child into this fucked up world."

"Well it's too late now. You are going to be a dad. There's no getting around that now. Are you going to stay with Dick?"

"Yes." I said it immediately. There was no question about that. I love Dick. I couldn't leave him.

When Dick told me his was pregnant I was shocked. All I could think about was how I never wanted kids. But now...

I don't know. I tried picturing us with a baby. I could definitely see Dick taking care of a baby. I could picture him playing with him, feeding him, both of them curled up together sleeping on the bed. 

But I couldn't see myself doing any of that. I know Dick has always wanted kids, but I never did. I just don't think I'm made out for being a dad. 

Yet here we are.

Maybe I could do it. I love Dick. I love him so much and I just want to see him happy. Maybe I would be able to be a dad. I could make Dick happy. I could stay by his side and support him. Maybe we could do this.

"Then I suggest you get your ass over to Dick and get on your knees and bed for forgiveness. Tell him how ducking sorry you are and hope for the best," Roy told me while putting more food on his plate. He glanced at me. "Make sure he knows you live him." 

I nodded and muttered a thanks before getting off of the couch. I left his apartment and made my way to Dick's. 

Luckily he left his window unlocked so  
I was able to quietly slip into his apartment. I found him lying on his bed. After taking off my jacket and boots, I lied down next to him but made sure we weren't touching. If he was awake he didn't make any sign to acknowledge my presence. 

I decided not to say anything. I just lied there next to him knowing that maybe we could do this. We could have a baby. We could be parents. I could do anything if it meant that I could stay right next to Dick for the rest of my life. No matter what happened between us, I don't think I would ever be able to leave Dick. Each time we fight we might break a little, but nothing would ever leave me shattered enough to want to leave the man that's next to me.

When my eyes finally started drooping and I turned into my side and pulled Dick close to me. I had no plans of letting him go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Sorry if the people have been OOC.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to fools: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc
> 
> Back to Dick's POV

After the awkward morning puking, Jay had left the room to make breakfast. I decided to lay back for a little to help my stomach settle. Eventually the smell of coffee brought me to the kitchen area. When I turned the corner to see into the kitchen, Jason was already pouring two cups of coffee. He had on a pair of boxers that hung low on his waist and a white t-shirt. It showed off his amazing muscles. When he turned around my eyes trailed down his gorgeous body. Man, he looked hot. And he was mine. A small smile crossed my lips as I took a seat at the table.

Jay returned my smile and set down the cups of coffee on my little table alongside two plates with waffles overflowing with syrup. I brought the steaming cup of coffee to my lips before I remembered one of the rules of pregnancy. No caffeine. With a sigh, I set the coffee back down on the table. Jason's brows furrowed.

"Do you not like the coffee?" he asked me. A shook my head.

"No caffeine for me anymore." Jay's brows were still pulled together but after a few seconds the went back to normal and his mouth made an O. "Ya, so I'm just going to be a zombie for the next few months." Jay looked down at his plate and started to push his food around the plate.

After a few moments of us in awkward silence I said, "We need to talk." Jay stopped playing with his food and looked up at me. He didn't make a move to start talking so I opened my mouth once more. "I just need to know you are in this 100% becau-"

"Of course I am-"

"Well, it didn't seem like that last night," I spit out a little too harshly. His eyes narrowed at me. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"Let's just forget it." I gave him a slight smile, but this time it wasn't returned.

"Okay...where do we go from here?" I asked him. He let out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue."

"I just...This..." I took a deep breath and tried to get my thoughts together. "I know this is a huge step forward. Not only are we not prepared for a baby, but we haven't been together that long, we never told anyone that we are dating, and I don't even have your mark. This seems a little...," I paused trying to find the right word.

"Rushed?" Jay offered.

"Ya. I just feel like we had so much that should've already happened before we reached this part of our relationship."

"Where do you want to go from here?" He asked and our eyes met. I bit my bottom lip.

"Well, we should probably tell everyone."

"That we’re dating, having a baby, or both?"

"Both? No...maybe just that we're dating? I feel like it would be a big enough shock that we are together. I can only imagine what Bruce would say." Jay looked back down at his plate with his shoulders tensed. "What do you think?"

No reply.

"Do you not want to see Bruce?" Jason let out a sigh. "I can tell them myself."

"No, I'll come, it's just..."

"You and Bruce aren't on the best of terms. I know. But he still loves you-"

"Dick, I don't want to talk about this," Jay spit out. I pursed my lips and looked down. Jay let out a long breath and then reached across the table to grab my hand. He gave it a squeeze and I looked back up at him. "How have you been?" he asked, trying to change the conversation. I decided to go along with it.

"Honestly, not good." Jason frowned and I just kept talking. "I have thrown up every single morning this week plus some times at night and I have to pee like all the time." Jason opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Also, I'm pretty sure I’m starting getting breasts because I have been super sore in that area." Jay got a horrified look on his face and I let out a laugh.

“Dick, seriously, tmi.”

“Well get used to it. I’m carrying your kid.”

“Our.”

“What?”

“Our. Its our child.” He gave me a slight smile and squeezed my hand again. I squeezed it back and gave him my own smile. We let go of each others hands and actually started to eat our food. The tension in air was finally gone.

When I finished my food, I got up to put my plate in the sink. As I was rinsing the plate, Jay came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck.

“I love you,” he mumbled against my skin.

“I love you, too.” Jay flipped me around and our lips met. The kiss was full of hunger, each of us unable to get enough. His hands were on either side of my face, holding onto me almost too hard. Mine were tightly gripping his shirt. Neither one of us were willing to let go.

We eventually broke apart for air, both of us panting hard. Jay stared down into my eyes and then without any warning lifted me up so that I was sitting on the counter with him in-between my legs. I let out a gasp and then his mouth was back on mine.

His hands traveled to the bottom of my shirt. He slipped his hands underneath the material and splayed them against my stomach. Even though his hands were cold as ice, they heated up my skin.

I reached my hands out to grab his hair. He let out a groan when I tugged. Jason moved his hands up to my chest and I let out a gasp. He grabbed my barely there breasts and a moan escaped my lips. Suddenly his hands were gone and so were his lips.

I opened my eyes to see what was going on and got the best view: Jason’s abs. He was pulling off his shirt which gave me a clear view of his amazing 6-pack. Jay discarded his shirt on the floor and moved his hands to my hips. I moved my eyes from his hot body to his beautiful eyes.

Jason had a smirk on his face and then my shirt was gone. And his boxers. And my boxers. We were just hungrily trying to touch as much of each other as we possibly could. My hands moved up his chest until I grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled him down to kiss me. I moved my hands back down his body as he started to suck on my neck.

As good as it felt, I didn’t want it to go any further. There were tasks that needed to be done before I could go all in, things we still needed to talk about. I pushed him back and he looked at me with his brows furrowed.

“We need to go to the manor,” I stated.

“Okay,” Jay said and instantly tried to get back at my neck.

“No. I mean like right now. We need to tell them.” Jason let out a groan.

“Dick, can we please not do this today?”

“Let’s just tell them we’re together. We don’t have to say we’re expecting, but I need to tell them something.” Jason gave me glare. "I've heard that the bright side of being pregnant is being a little more sensitive down there. Want to see if that's true?" Jason's eyes widened and a slight smile crossed his lips.

“You serious?”

“Yes. But first we need to tell our family at least some form of news.” Jason groaned again and rested his head on my chest.

“Do we have to?” he whined against my skin.

“Do you want to have sex?” Jason pulled back. He was pouting, but he nodded. “Glad that’s settled. Now, we need to get ready for our mini road trip.” Jason sighed but he started walking to the bedroom and I quickly followed.

* * *

The ride to the Manor was silent. It left me with too much time for thinking, yet not enough time to prepare myself for what I was about to do. In a way the journey to the Manor was not long enough because here I am staring at the door with Jason on my left, holding my hand.

It was an overcast day, rain threatening to come down at any second. The Manor itself seemed bigger than normal. It was almost as if it could swallow me whole. And it was eerily quiet. No birds were chirping. No shouting from Damien could be heard. No creak of the door opening to allow us entry into the Manor. I couldn’t bring myself to actually knock to inform my family that I was there and that I brought Jason with me. It took a few, long minutes before I finally work up the courage to make my hand use the knocker.

After what seemed like a mere seconds, the door creaked open revealing Alfred. How the fuck did he get here so fast? And before I knew it we were being ushered in.

“Master Dick, Master Jason, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?” He said while taking our coats from us.

“We were actually hoping on talking to the family,” I told him while my hands started shaking. Jason must have noticed because he gave my hand a squeeze. I glanced at him sideways to see him looking down at me with a smile small. It didn’t reach his eyes.

“Should I gather the others?” I moved my gaze back Alfred. His eyes were not looking at me, they were staring at my left hand that was entwined with Jason’s right one.

“Yes, please.” Alfred move his gaze back to me and gave a slight nod. He had a knowing smile on his face.

“Very well. I am fairly certain we can find the rest of the family down in the cave.” He turned around and started to make his way towards the batcave. Jay and I followed. While walking I glanced over at him to see that his face had lost its color. His eyes were widened slightly and he was licking his lips. This time I squeezed his hand and then dropped his hand. He looked down at me. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but like his mine probably didn’t help. I was probably feeling like he was, maybe even worse.

All too soon we were standing in the batcave. The three others were all crowded around the computer. On the screen were maps with what I assumed were trails of who they were tracking. The faces of the criminals were also onto screen, but they were people I had never seen before. The rest of the family was so engrossed in their work that they didn’t notice us walk down.

“We have visitors,” Alfred stated, pulling away Bruce, Tim, and Damien from their work.

Bruce’s expression stayed neutral, Damian scowled, and Tim’s face broke out in a huge smile. They all stood up and moved closer to us, but Tim was the fasted one and quickly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

“Tim, can’t breathe,” I said jokingly with a huge smile on my face. He pulled back.

“It’s been forever since you’ve visited.” He went from looking at me to staring at the person I dragged with me.

“Ya, time flies,” I said running a hand through my hair and moving my head to look at how Jason was coping. His lips were pursed and his jaw was tense. Looking over to Bruce and Damian, I noticed that they were both also staring at him. If possible, Damian’s scowl had deepened. He was glaring daggers at Jay. Bruce was barely better with not showing any emotion at all.

“Why’d you bring _him_?” Damian asked with a sneer.

“Damian, can’t you be a normal human being and say hello?” Tim said, sending a glare to Damian. Damian just turned to Tim, stuck his chin up, and glared right back. Nothing’s changed since the last time I was here.

The pause in conversation that followed was tense. No one wanted to break the silence and Bruce had yet to say anything at all. That only made the pit in stomach worse. Looking over at Jason again, he wasn’t doing any better than I was.

“What brings you here?” Bruce asked finally breaking the silence. I looked back at him and tried to hold his stare. All I wanted to do was disappear. Maybe I should’ve listened to Jason and wait to do this until another.

“Well…” I darted a look over at Jason and grabbed his hand in mine. Looking back at Bruce, I made eye contact and said, “Jason and I are dating.” I sucked in a breath and could hear Jason do the same. We squeezed each other’s hand, waiting for someone to say something.

Damian was horrified. He flicked back as if someone had tried to strike him and his eyes were widened. If Tim was surprised, he didn’t show it. Maybe it was the light, but it looked as if he had a slight smile formed from his lips. Same with Alfred. He still had that knowing smile on his face. Bruce on the other hand looked shocked. He finally showed some type of reaction to Jay and I showing up out of the blue.

“What?” Bruce spit out. Jason let go of my hand and for a split second I felt all alone facing the rest of the family. Then I felt Jason’s arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him.

“I’m in love with Dick,” Jason stated while glaring at Bruce. Jay’s face was still pale and I could feel his body tremble slightly, but he was daring the other alpha to challenge him. Bruce frowned slightly and crossed him arms.

“Grayson, what do you see in _Todd_?” Damian asked sending a glare to Jason.

“Oh come on guys, like you haven’t seen this coming,” Tim said looking at Bruce and Damien. “It’s been so obvious. How could you not see this?” Bruce and Damian just gave him a blank look so he through up his arms in exasperation. “Alfred, you’ve known right?”

“Yes, I did not think it was that difficult to notice, Master Tim.” Alfred had a smile on his face while Bruce and Damian were back to looking shocked.

I looked up at Jason and gave him a half smile. In return he squeezed my side. At least half of the family seemed okay with it.

A loud thud was heard throughout the room. Alfred quickly left the room leading me to think there was someone at the front door. It left the five of us in awkward silence, the tension growing after every passing second. Three pairs of eyes were staring at Jay and I while we just stood there fidgeting under the gazes.

Bruce suddenly cleared his throat. “This is unexpected to say the least. But Dick, Jason, if you’re both happy, then I guess a congratulations is in order.” My stomach stopped flipping and I could finally breathe normally again. I let out a sigh of relief and could hear Jason do that same.

Footsteps coming from the staircase made Jay let go of his hold on me so we could both turn around to see who had come. Alfred was seen first, and behind were too figures with jet black hair. Clark and Conner. I was slightly shocked to see them here, but Tim does work with Conner in Young Justice and Bruce and Clark are both in the Justice League.

“Did I hear congratulations?” Clark asked and let out a smile. “Congrats on the baby.” Suddenly time stopped and Jason and I both sucked in a breath. We were not going drop that bomb today. It was hard enough announcing Jay and I are together. I quickly turned around to look at the rest of the family.

Tim was finally shocked. His eyes were wide, but his lips curled into a smile. Damian was back to being horrified. And Bruce was giving Jason a death glare.

“Did I not mention that I’m pregnant?” I asked let out a hesitant laugh. I tried to smile, but Bruce’s glare made it falter. Jason wrapped his arm back around my waist. He stood us taller and returned Bruce’s death glare.

“You let _Todd_ knock you up?” Damian said with a sneer. I straightened my back and glared down at Damien.

“Sorry guys, I just assumed that’s why Bruce was saying congratulations,” Clark said apologetically. “Why else would there be a need for a congrats?”

“They finally announced that they are together,” Tim replied.

“But that’s old news, everyone knew tha-“ Clark stopped abruptly when Bruce directed the glare to him.

“Dick, can I talk to you in private?” Bruce bit out. I felt the blood drain out of my face. I knew by the look on his face that he wasn’t asking, he was demanding. He walked past me towards the stairs. I glanced at Jason who gave me a slight nod and I gulped before following Bruce out of the cave.

We continued walking down long hallways and I could only assume we were headed to his study. The walk was completely silent. The only thing that could be heard were our footsteps on the hardwood floors. I was surprised that Bruce wasn’t able to hear my heart and it thudded, threatening to burst out of my chest.

Once we reached the study he went past his desk over to his chair and sat down. I moved slower, closing the door behind me, and dragged on the time it took me to sit in the chair across from him.

Bruce let out a long sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. "Dick...I..." he tried to start but just ended up sighing again. 

"I love him," I blurted out. Bruce's eyes snapped to mine and I shut my eyes as I opened my mouth once more. "I love him, and he loves me. Having a baby wasn't really part of the plan, but we'll make it wo-" I started to ramble when Bruce cut me off. 

"Dick." I opened my eyes and looked at Bruce. "I'm happy for you." I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"W-what?"

"If he makes you happy, then I shouldn't stop you. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I honestly don't know I missed it yet Tim and Alfred knew." He gave me a slight smile.

"I didn't think they knew. It was a surprise to me, too." I smiled back, now feeling like a weight was off of my shoulder. 

"But about the bab-"

"I'm keeping it." I put my hand on my stomach and gave him a slight glare. I care about Bruce's opinion, but nothing is changing what I'm doing with my baby. 

Bruce was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Have you thought about what's going to happen? You're going to have to stop going on patrol. And you're baby could become a target. Dick, this isn't going to be easy."

"I know. I know all that. But Jason and I are keeping this baby," I stated firmly, deepening my glare. Bruce let out another sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He dropped his hand and looked back at me.

"And what about you and Jason? Have you even bonded?" My hand shot up to my neck to where  my mark would be. "No? Dick, you need to think about the futu-" I gave him my deadliest glare and sat up straighter in my seat.

"I have. I'm not a fucking idiot, Bruce. I know the risks of having baby. I know the possibilities of where our relationship could lead to. But, honestly, I don't think he's going anywhere anymore. Sure, were still have things to works out, but we are working on them. We _are_ keeping this baby."

"I just want you to be sure about what you are doing."

"And I am."

"Okay, then-"

"Then I'm going to go. It's been nice to see you and everyone else. Goodbye Bruce." And with that I stood up and made my way out of the room, flinging the door open and slamming it shut behind me. 

I moved quickly throughout the Manor, my footsteps echoing as I walked. My anger slowly disappeared as I made my way back to the batcave. Everyone else was still there, standing around awkwardly, no one really talking. They all looked over to me when I made it to the bottom on the staircase. 

"I'll go talk to Bruce. Sorry again for breaking the news," Clark said.

"It's fine," I said a little to coldly. Clark gave me a slight smile and headed up to Bruce's study.

"What's up with Bruce and Clark?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're fucking," Tim replied and I choked on the air.

"What?" It came out strangled, but I'm sure the others could figure out what I said.

"Shut up, Drake!" Damian shouted.

"Okay, this had been enough drama for one day. Jay and I are going to head out." I grabbed Jay's arm and started to pull him along with me.

"You're leaving already?" Tim asked sounding disappointed. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Ya, sorry Tim. I'll get back up here soon. Or you can come visit me anytime in Blüdhaven."

"Really?" Tim's face lit up.

"Ya, stop by anytime." As I turned back around I could swear that I saw Conner grab Tim's hand. I didn't even want to know so I just kept walking. Too much has gone on today and I wasn't even at the Manor that long.

Jay and I made our way through the winding hallways until we were finally outside, free of our family. The sun was now actually poking out of the clouds. As Jay and I got onto his motorcycle I heard some birds chirping. And something shatter. And then Damian shouting, probably and Tim. Jay and I took off, finally free from the stressful day. 

* * *

“Well, that could’ve gone a lot better,” I muttered as we walked back into my apartment. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I was slammed against the wall and Jay brought his lips onto mine. This kiss wasn’t like our usual rushed kisses. It was gentle and slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

“What was that?” I asked when we finally broke for air.

“You said I could fuck you if we went to the manor.”

“I know, but aren’t you tired?” Jason paused for a second, looking in my eyes the whole time.

“Dick. I’ve barely touched you in weeks. There is no way in hell them I’m going to be tired when you said we could actually have sex.” When I didn’t respond he added more. “Unless, you’re not up for it. We can just go lie dow-“ but I didn’t let him finish. I grabbed the front of jacket and pulled him down so I could smash my lips on his. I pulled back and looked up at him to see a huge smile on his face.

“So I’m going to take that as a yes."


End file.
